


A Long Awaited Admission

by Bibislut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibislut/pseuds/Bibislut
Summary: This fic was based off of this request I received on Tumblr:Ok. Drarry prompt here ❤ so basically they're dating (maybe 8th year) and Draco tells Harry "i love you" and Harry gets all emotional because it's the first time anybody's told Harry they love him so Draco finds out about the cupboard idk do whatever you want with this go wild---Oooooo yeah give me all the fluffy feels
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	A Long Awaited Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You can also find me as bibislut on tumblr here: [Bibislut](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bibislut)

“Love, come on. We’re going to be late.” Draco rolls up his shirt sleeves as he looks himself over in the mirror, humming quietly to the music on the muggle radio that Harry had bought him. Out of everything muggle that the Gryffindor had tried to get him into, this was the one thing that Draco is actually grateful for - though Merlin knows he would never admit it.

Hermione and Ron are expecting them at their apartment in just under fifteen minutes, and his boyfriend is still in the bathroom; no doubt trying to tame the mop on his head. That is another thing Draco secretly loves about him, how no one, not even the golden boy himself can tame the raw chaos that was Harry Potter.

“You know, you’ve been calling me that a lot recently.” Harry says, emerging in a cloud of steam, burgundy boxers clinging sinfully to him.

“Calling you what?” Draco asks distractedly, trying desperately not to stare as his boyfriend pulls on his jeans, all thoughts leaving his head except whether or not they have time for him to give Harry’s cock a quick worship.

“Love. It seems to be a new favourite pet name of yours.” Harry flashes him a dazzling smile, though far too care-free to be serious. 

“No, it’s not.” Draco huffs, crossing his arms in embarrassment at being called out.

“Is too.” Harry’s voice is muffled as he leant over the bed, searching for a top.

Draco pouts, opening the second drawer in the wardrobe and tossing him his favourite navy sweater. “Is not.”

Harry chuckles and pulls the sweater over his head, walking over to Draco. “What? Are you too much of a coward to admit how much you like me?”

The Slytherin smirks, hooking his finger’s into Harry’s belt loops and pulling him flush against him. “I thought it was obvious, given the amount of time I spend making you moan my name.”

Harry shivers at his words, biting his lip. Draco groans at the sight and crushes their lips together. When they finally pull apart, breathless and hazy-eyed; Harry growls and pushes Draco away.

“You’re impossible.”

“I think you mean intoxicating.” Draco chuckles and Harry narrowes his eyes. “You’re so cute when you do that.”

“I am not cute!” Harry pouts and Draco chuckles again. He walks forward, putting his hands on his boyfriend’s hips.  
“Yes, you are. You’re cute, and brave, and awfully stubborn. You have a ridiculously good arse, and horrific fashion sense.” Draco doesn’t know where the words are coming from, but he can’t stop them. Not when he’s never been so happy. “You snore like you’re trying to wake up the entire street, and you have an obsession with mixing foods that shouldn’t go together. You are more than people realise, Harry James Potter, and I love you for it.”

Harry’s deep green eyes search Draco’s grey ones with earnest. “You really love me?”

“I do.”

Draco watches as Harry’s eyes fill with tears, and feeling him about to pull away, Draco beats him to it and pulls him into a crushing hug. He rubs his back, shushing him quietly. “Did I say something wrong?”

Harry’s shoulders shake silently, and Draco holds him tighter before apparating them the few feet to the bed. They land on the numerous blankets and pillows, and Draco tilts his head to let Harry cry into his neck like he knows he likes. He waits quietly as Harry cries, barely a sound to be heard in their flat. Draco has a flashback to a few months ago, as they had sat at the breakfast bar:

“You cry very quietly, you know. I would’ve expected you to be a howler.” Draco said as he poured them both tea.

The sound of buttering toast ceased, and Draco looked up to see Harry frowning at the jam. “It’s how I was brought up. If I was too loud, they’d make me skip dinner.”

“What? Your aunt and uncle?” Draco’s face had contorted in horror. He had known that they had been nasty, but hadn’t realised that they had been cruel too.

“They didn’t want any unnecessary reminders of my existence.” Harry had said with a shrug.

Now, as Draco holds the best thing in his life, his chest aches. “Baby, why are you crying?” 

Harry hiccups, wiping his nose on the back of his hand as he looks up at Draco. “I’m sorry.”

“Shut up, you silly sod. You’re allowed to cry.”

“But your shirt-”

“Can be easily cleaned.” Draco finishes, pushing the curls that had stuck to Harry’s wet eyes away from his face. “Talk to me.” He whispers the words, letting his voice fill with sincerity.

“I just..I didn’t think-” The darker man’s voice cracks, and he takes a deep breath. Draco feels strangely proud as he does this; proud that Harry isn’t going to run away like he had done before when his emotions were too much. “I didn’t think anyone could love me.” The words come out small, and the Gryffindor buries his face back in Draco’s chest.

“Tell that to the legions of women across the country.” Draco jokes, using his fingers to knead at the base of Harry’s neck. “I want to call you a silly git, because of how obviously and unbelievably fantastic you are. But I know it’s not your fault.” He pauses, whispering his next words like a secret. “It really is kind of rude how fantastic you are though, you should really think about sharing some of it with the rest of us.”

Draco feels Harry give a gentle, watery laugh and his heart does somersaults. “Shut up.”

“Hey! I’m just stating the truth.”

Harry lifts his head, looking at Draco with red eyes. “People don’t believe me when I tell them you’re a sop.”

“Good. I’ve been crafting this bad boy image for years.”

Harry snorts. “More like snobby git.” 

Draco smiles broadly at Harry’s own small grin. “At least you’re smiling now.”

“Shut up.” Harry whines, hiding his face again.

“I did mean what I said a few months ago. Just give me the word and I’ll lock those bastards up in that bloody cupboard to starve to death.” Draco tries to keep his voice light and joking, but the anger flares in his stomach, images of Vernon Dursley writhing in pain flashing through his head. 

“That wouldn’t solve anything.” Harry’s voice is muffled against his chest.

Draco huffs. “Maybe not. But tell me you don’t enjoy the image of his huge arse crammed into that cupboard.”

There’s a pause, and then; “He’d crush Petunia to death.”

“Exactly! Poor woman, it’d be like their wedding night all over again.”

Harry lets out a small laugh. “You’re awful.”

“This isn’t news, love.”

“Mmmm, I like that a lot; you calling me love.”

“Well then, I’ll call you it more often. On one condition.” 

Harry looks up at Draco curiously. “What’s that?”

“That you say you love me back, you oaf.”

Harry smiles cheekily. “I love you back, you oaf.”

“Merlin. Are we really bringing out the dad jokes?” Draco whines, shaking his head in mock pain. Harry reaches up, placing a hand on his cheek, and Draco opens his eyes to the touch.

“I love you, Draco Malfoy.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
